1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer apparatus and more particularly relates to security apparatus for inhibiting unauthorized physical entry into the interior of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The processing station of a desktop personal computer is customarily disposed within the interior of a relatively heavy gauge metal housing. Access to the operating components of the computer located within the housing, such as the disc drives, central processor and memory chips, is typically provided by rearwardly removing a generally U-shaped top and side hood portion of the housing which slidably interlocks with a base portion of the housing.
To prevent, or at least substantially inhibit, unauthorized entry into the interior of the housing, a key lock structure is generally provided on the front of the housing. The lock structure has a latch portion which is disposed within the housing and may be rotated to internally block removal of the housing hood until the key owner unlocks it.
Because the typical desktop computer housing is formed from a relatively heavy gauge metal, this simple housing security lock structure has proven to be quite effective in preventing unauthorized entry into the housing interior. The housings of portable computers, however, are constructed quite differently due to the necessity of keeping the overall weight of the computer as low as possible.
For example, the housing of a conventional AC-powerable portable computer is generally formed from a light gauge sheet metal inner chassis portion positioned within a lightweight plastic outer housing. The computer's processing and other operating components are housed within the sheet metal chassis. A sheet metal panel is removably secured with screws to the balance of the chassis over an opening therein that provides access to the interior of the chassis and the operating components therein. Overlying this thin metal panel is a plastic wall section which is removably secured with screws to the balance of the overall housing structure to conceal the metal chassis structure.
While this plastic/metal housing construction is quite useful in providing the portable computer with its requisite light carrying weight, it also tends to facilitate the unauthorized physical entry into the interior of the computer. For example, with this conventional dual wall housing construction it is a fairly easy and rapid task to surreptitiously retrieve sensitive user data from the computer. All that is necessary is to simply unscrew and remove the plastic and sheet metal housing access panels, disable the user data access code, retrieve the previously guarded data, reinstate the access code, and then reinstall the plastic and metal access panels.
When the legitimate user of the computer returns, there is typically no physical or electronic indication whatever that this data thievery has occurred. This lack of evidence of unauthorized physical entry into the computer interior would exist even if, as in the case of desktop computer housings, the sheet metal access panel were to be internally latched to the balance of the metal housing portion of the computer. Any visual evidence of a previous computer break-in would simply be hidden from view by the reinstalled outer plastic housing access panel.
It can readily be seen from the foregoing that a need exists for apparatus for substantially inhibiting the unauthorized physical entry into the interior of a portable computer having a dual plastic/metal housing structure generally as described above. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such apparatus.